


逾矩行为

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	逾矩行为

夜已经很深了，黑沉的天幕上一颗星也没有，偶尔吹过一阵风，被院子里路灯投在地上的树木便簌簌活泛起来，像呻吟扭动的鬼影。  
一声惨叫猛然刺破了因过于寂静而显得有些凝固起来的粘稠空气，紧随其后的是拳脚击打在人体上的响声，“操你妈的兔崽子”的叫骂声，朝声源地奔去的纷乱的脚步声。高墙范围内的四方天地全部惊醒过来，众人还带着半梦半醒的迷糊劲，全都面面相觑地摸不着头脑，眼神像院子四角居高临下的探照灯一样扫来扫去地乱瞟。  
“喂！干什么呢！”先跑到事发地的愣头青隔着门喝斥道，一边去皮带上解钥匙一边把门拍得山响。屋子里的打斗声没有停止，乱哄哄地继续传来椅子翻倒声和微弱的呻吟声，有人隔着门回话：“谁都别管！老子今儿个非弄死他不可！”  
“砰！砰！”走廊上忽然传来两声枪响。四下里瞬间沉寂下来，清脆的皮靴踏地声不紧不慢地踱过来，途径一个房间，就隐去几对扒在窗口门缝张望的眼睛。没再听到房间里有什么异常的声响，愣头青抹掉脑门上的冷汗，又忙站直身子冲来人敬礼。  
那人冲着房门抬抬下巴：“打开。”  
钥匙在锁眼里转了几圈，愣头青刚按下门把手，铁门就被身边的长官一脚踹开，砰然作响地撞在墙上。房间里三个人分散开站着，不同程度的挂了点彩，看样子在门开的前一分钟似乎还互相掐着脖子和胳膊扭在一起。  
“宁爷，您怎么来了？”看清来人的模样，头发秃成一片地中海的中年男子立刻调动脸上的肌肉挤出满眼笑。  
高振宁站在牢房门口，高大的身躯几乎将愣头青的视线整个挡住。他的视线扫过那名缩在地上捂着眼睛呻吟的囚犯，像没看到地上那滩血一样轻描淡写地问：“怎么着，造反？”  
“哎哟咱们哪儿敢呐，”地中海搓着手上前两步，像要汇报什么机密大事似的举起手挡住半边脸，冲房间另一侧努努嘴：“这不是，想给这新来的小子讲讲规矩，结果这兔崽子不识抬举，还把37号给打了。”  
高振宁不置可否，用枪管顶着地中海的肩膀把人推开走进房间。他在蜷成一团的伤员面前弯下腰查看他的伤势，揪着头发迫使对方抬起头来，他看着那只被血染得通红的手，不耐烦地道：“手拿开。”  
犯人几乎是立刻就服从了他的命令，从嗓子里挤出几个微弱的字来：“宁爷……您救救我！”  
高振宁叫了人把他抬去医务室给狱医看看，处理不了就多去几个人跟着送医院，一切安排妥当，这才把眼神投向一边的清秀青年。他身上黑白条纹的囚服被扯松了领口，嘴角也有一块淤青，在白皙肤色的衬托下显得格外明显。虽然看起来有些狼狈，青年的身体却挺得笔直，脸也微微扬着，他从刚才开始就站在铁架床边的空地上冷眼旁观，仿佛这场闹剧和他毫无关系，前提是如果你忽略他脚边地上的凶器——一截还沾着血的、从中间折断露出锋利尖茬的眼镜腿的话。  
“是——你先动的手？”  
青年点头。高振宁和他对视，那双清亮的眼睛里毫无惧色，高振宁挑了下眉，一直挂在嘴角的笑又多了几分赞赏，随后他忽然抬手，猛抽了青年一个耳光。  
“带走。”  
立刻有人进来执行了这个命令，房间内剩下的两名犯人被那记清脆的耳光吓到，低眉顺眼站在一边。高振宁的目光在这两人脸上轮流扫过：“接下来三天每天多做四小时义务劳动，晚饭也别吃了。别以为我不知道你们那点花花肠子。色胆包天，都给我安分点。”  
“不敢，不敢。”  
“被人打死也是白死，别脏了我这块地。”高振宁丢下一句警告也离开了，二人听着铁门关上的闷响，又想起那人手中黑洞洞的枪口，不由得打了个寒颤。

高振宁回到办公室的时候，青年已经被反剪着双手拷在椅子上。监狱长没急着发落他，而是径直走到书架前，抽出一个牛皮纸文件袋。他拿出里面的档案浏览着，不时抬眼对照眼前的人和档案里的照片。  
“姜承録，嗯？胆子不小，敢在我的眼皮子底下打架。”  
姜承録没说话，只掀起眼皮，极快地瞄了他一眼，从高振宁的角度看过去倒像他白了自己一眼。高振宁简直被他气笑了，走过去卷起手里的纸，在青年头上轻轻敲了一下：“问你话呢。”  
“他们活该。”  
少有犯人敢用这个态度和他说话。监狱里多得是欺负新人倚强凌弱的事，高振宁也算通情达理，知道有些人屡被挑衅才愤而动手，处理此类事件时多少会偏帮一些，因此犯人们只要解释清楚再说几句好话求情，一般象征性罚点义务劳动也就过去了。没想到这人还是个倔脾气，高振宁想起小时候自己和人打架梗着脖子拒不认错最后被老爷子一顿暴打的事，现下也不生气，只点着小孩儿的额头问：“新来的？”  
“嗯。”  
“说说，怎么回事。”  
“他们太过分了，我就还了手。”  
青年白皙的脸上浮出一点血色，高振宁见他语焉不详，知道自己猜中了七八分。“新来的挨欺负也是常事，那几个人见你长得秀气就想占便宜，是活该。”  
姜承録没想到他会这么说，一时愣住。高振宁观察着他的表情，只觉得和先前那副天不怕地不怕的样子好像换了个人，呆呆的，甚至有点可爱。  
“那你还打我。”  
“监狱里有规矩，明令禁止打架斗殴。今天是你伤人在先，我打错你了？”  
“他们先骚扰我的！”  
“我知道，但是你自己承认的先动手，又差点把人捅瞎，就算是做做样子也得罚你。明白吗？”高振宁长篇大论解释了半天，说完自己也纳闷今天竟有如此耐心，若是往常遇见这么顶撞他的，怕是早就被丢进了禁闭室，关他一天一夜再说。“再说了，那一巴掌只是听起来响，不疼。”  
“谁说不疼。”姜承録扯了下嘴角，根本不领监狱长的情，“我没有错，你还打我。”  
“我要是真用力打你，你这小脸早肿成猪头了。”高振宁哭笑不得，拿手里的A4纸拍了拍他的侧脸，那里仍然光滑白皙，连半分红痕都没留下。小家伙虽然嘴硬，心里早就委屈得不行，不想拍在脸上的纸的一角戳了眼睛，本来就强忍着压下去的眼泪像开了闸的洪水似的滚下来。高振宁忙去桌子上拿纸给他擦，扳着下巴让他仰起脸来，自己却愣住——姜承録湿漉漉的眼睛泛着红，其中一只还因为疼痛半眯着，让人想起某种同样洁白无害的长耳朵动物。

他下一秒就俯身吻上去，把青年的一声惊呼堵在喉咙里。疼痛和铁锈味同时从嘴角蔓延开，血的味道却激起了野兽的征服欲，他们的唇碾压在一起，榨取着对方肺内的空气，姜承録拼命向后仰头，高振宁扣着他的后脑和他角力，等到分开时，两人都已经气喘吁吁。  
“我现在知道，他们为什么想干你了。”兔子的牙齿与无害外表不同，锋利得能切断草茎。高振宁抹了一把嘴角流下的不知是津液还是鲜血的液体，那里立刻传来一阵火辣辣的刺痛。  
“你和他们一样烂！”姜承録一口血沫吐在高振宁脸上，表情是控制不住的愤怒。监狱长定定地看了他一眼，不怒反笑。他掏出钥匙打开手铐丢在一边。被束缚的胳膊已经开始酸痛，姜承録刚捏着肩膀活动两下，就被拎着衣领从椅子上提起来。高振宁把碍事的椅子踢到一边，冲他勾勾手：“来，看看你能不能把我也放倒。打赢了我，我立刻放你走，从此这监狱里你说了算。”  
姜承録警惕地后退两步，慢慢向门口挪蹭着，“我不需要说了算。该怎么罚我认了，然后你我互不相干。”  
“刚开始我也是这样想的。”办公室不大，高振宁几乎长腿一迈就追到他身边，他抓住姜承録的胳膊把人甩到房间正中，“但是你不识好歹，现在爷改主意了。”  
姜承録见自己已是骑虎难下，也不再退让，一拳挥向比自己高半头的男人。可姜承録之前到底是整天教室图书馆宿舍三点一线的学生，在牢房里纯属是自己突然反击对方没有防备才得手，体力上本就逊色，再加上高振宁训练有素，很快就被对方擒着双臂按倒在地上。“喀哒”，一声金属的清脆响声，他才得以解放的双手又被对方拷了起来。  
“放开我！”高振宁扛起不断挣扎的青年，踢开办公室内间的门。这里被他布置成一个休息室，监狱长是不必值夜班的，高振宁只在天气不好或情况特殊时才偶有留宿。高振宁管理监狱向来纪律严明，手段虽强硬了些，在这间屋子里强暴自己的囚犯还是头一遭，想到这，脸上也不由得一热。  
他把青年丢到床上，姜承録手被铐在背后，身体的灵活性却没怎么受影响，在床上滚了一圈要翻下去站起身来。高振宁看着他做无用功，锃亮硬挺的皮靴轻轻在他膝盖后踢了一脚，青年便失去平衡向前栽倒过去。高振宁接住他丢回床上，自己站在床边，抬起一条腿压住像被扔上岸的鱼一样弹跳的青年，紧接着就去扯他的裤子。  
下半身的皮肤感觉到空气里的凉意，青年瞪大了眼睛，终于露出一丝恐惧：“你不要脸！”  
“好人也管不住你们。”上衣被卷到胸口上方，除了白色棉质内裤和一双棉袜，姜承録几乎全身赤裸。脆弱部位被握住，监狱长还低下头含住他的乳头，双重刺激让姜承録的声音都带了哭腔：“滚开！你……你敢碰我！哪条规章制度允许你这样的！”  
这虚张声势的小家伙怎么骂人都不会的？高振宁直起身来捏捏他的脸，敏捷地躲开小兔子咬过来的牙齿：“在这儿，我就是规矩。”

姜承録侧卧着，高振宁显然没认真布置这间休息室，硬床板硌得他骨头疼。但他没时间关心那个，高振宁有技巧地上下套弄他的阴茎，掌心的枪茧每次刮过敏感的伞状头部时刺激都格外强烈，像一束火苗沿着鼠蹊部迅速蔓延至全身，将他整个人点燃。他的阴茎已经被彻底唤醒，前端流出的液体被恶意地抹开，整个会阴区都湿漉漉的。生理反应是不以主人的意志为转移的，姜承録将脸扭过去埋进被子里，他得努力控制住自己别发出什么奇怪的声音，下半身的反应却泄露了他的秘密，时不时弓起腰配合着高振宁的动作。监狱长的另一只手在囚犯的身上游走着，像在做一次更暧昧的危险品检查，每划过他的敏感带，他耳中便响起一阵嗡鸣。  
修长的手指灵活地在姜承録的肋间蹦跳，弄得他痒痒的，又不敢笑，他怕尾音带出微弱的呻吟。作乱的指尖在他胸前的凸起处停下了，捏着乳头揉搓，那里很快变得和他的下半身一样充血坚挺。高振宁俯视着赤裸着喘息的青年，豆腐一样细腻滑嫩的身上星星点点散落着自己掐出吻出的印痕，像飓风肆虐后的城市一样狼狈又凌乱。线条优美的双手被禁锢在身后，因为快感的刺激想抓住什么，又无处着力，只好交握在一起。向上推起的衣服盖住了锁骨，囚服黑白相间，上面还写着编号，无一不昭示着他的被支配者身份。高振宁低下头，啃咬着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，在那块连他自己都很少触碰的私密处留下一串标记，细密的吻沿着会阴一路向上，最后一口含住已经要到达释放极限的坚硬分身。  
“唔……不！”温暖湿润的口腔带来的快感太过强烈，姜承録一下叫出了声，只是这微弱的抗议没起到作用，因为高振宁还坏心眼儿地舔弄着神经密集分布的出口。同为男人，高振宁对撩拨哪里能让对方更有感觉一清二楚，姜承録刻意压抑着的喘息越来越急促，腰臀绷得紧紧的，像拉满的弓。高振宁找准时机抬起头，重新用手拢住那根火热的硬物，他故意用粗糙的茧去摩擦敏感的冠状沟，青年招架不住这陌生的强烈快感，没几下就缴了械。  
青年还没从高潮带来的目眩中缓过神来，高振宁已经掰开他紧实纤细的长腿，把手上的精液涂抹在穴口处。“我这没润滑的东西，就先用你自己的了，别嫌弃。”  
“不要……离我远点！”姜承録惊恐之下找回了几分力气，瑟缩着挪动身体躲避，被人结结实实地在屁股上打了一掌，这可比之前抽在脸上那下认真多了，姜承録只觉得屁股火辣辣的疼。这孩子长得瘦，身上统共没几两肉，该长肉的地方却没敷衍，形状很有观赏性，高振宁揉着柔软挺翘的臀肉，没忍住又拍了几下，丰满的软肉颤着，像戳着奶白色的布丁。姜承録仍然小幅度地挣动着，高振宁的手指抵在紧窄的入口处，另一只手“啪”地解开皮带扣，威胁道：“再扭就不给你扩张，直接就地正法。”  
高振宁听到抽鼻子的声音，抬头一看，原来他不敢再躲，眼眶里蓄满了眼泪，似乎再欺负狠点随时就要哭出来。高振宁看了姜承録的档案，知道他是A大的高材生，看他今晚的一系列表现，心里应该很有几分天才的傲气，何况他入狱也不是因为什么大奸大恶的罪行，此刻马上要被人按在身下侵犯，怕是恼火又委屈，连羞带怕的，偏偏不肯开口服软。高振宁看不得他那个眼神，叹口气，把人拉起来抱在怀里。  
高振宁正要掏钥匙把手铐给他打开，下巴就被猛撞了一下，震得他眼前一黑。他定睛一看，姜承録额角被撞红了好大一块，他不能用手揉，疼得眼泪汪汪。高振宁无语，屈起食指在他脑门上弹了一下：“你不嫌疼的。”  
姜承録不答话，扭了扭身子想从他膝盖上滑下来，高振宁牢牢扣住他的腰，“你想往哪跑？现在跑出去，是想被这儿的歹徒恶棍轮着上吗？”嘴里说着恐吓的话，一根手指已经送入了青年体内。  
从未被开发过的后穴紧致温暖，姜承録立刻绷紧了身上的肌肉不敢再动，过一会儿才想起来抗议：“你……你放开我！”  
高振宁置若罔闻，手指向更深处探去，屈起指节开拓更大的空间，很快便借着精液的润滑又添进一根手指，在肉穴内探索抽插。他用另一只手解开了姜承録背后的束缚，脸上立刻挨了响亮的一巴掌。  
“没良心的，我伺候你还差不多，反倒打起我来了。”监狱长笑骂一句，此刻他脾气出奇的好，不急不恼，只专注于在狭窄的甬道里寻找着什么。他试探着按了一下那处突起，怀里的人立刻软了腰，好在那人及时咬紧了牙关没让呻吟声逃出来，只让高振宁听到一声短促的鼻音。  
“是这儿吗？”侵入身体的异物对准薄弱点发起了猛烈攻势，抵住那里反复按压，前列腺快感倒戈攻击姜承録的理智，后穴也谄媚地投了降，自动分泌出液体来讨好掌控局势的入侵者。  
高振宁拉下拉链，把自己的大家伙释放出来，姜承録知道此势已是不可挽回，只用力推拒着他的肩膀，要他去找个套子来。钱包里忘了装，监狱长居然真的把人放下，走到外间的办公桌里去掏摸了一番，自然也是空手而回。  
姜承録在他出去之后立刻缩进被子里，见状拼命摇头：“不行，要有保护措施！”  
“没有，办公室里哪有那个。”高振宁摊开手。  
对方显然没相信他的说辞这套说辞：“你这么熟练，怎么会没有安全套。不怕得病的？”  
高振宁又被他气笑了，：“老子又没干过别的犯人。”他掀开被子，直接把青年拖到自己身前，阴茎蓄势待发地顶住洞口——那里已经被手指开拓得足够其他物什进入了，食髓知味的小穴翕动着开合，偶尔吐出清亮的液体，他的阴茎头部都被打湿了。  
姜承録仍然抗拒得很，他的态度坚决，眼泪却已经不争气地流出来。高振宁怕他哭，心里骂了句娘，只好转移阵地，握住青年纤细得仿佛一用力就能折断的小腿让它们并在一起，命令对方夹紧，便插入对方大腿间的缝隙抽插起来。  
腿间的硬物冲撞得又重又狠，不时擦过姜承録才高潮过的半挺阴茎，后穴还在向外渗着水，湿淋淋地打湿下半身的大半领域，没等到侵入物的甬道不知足地麻痒起来，前方又有起立的趋势，姜承録像身处卡在两层楼板间的电梯，上下不靠，难受得紧。  
“进……你进来。”  
姜承録的声音极小，有一瞬间高振宁还以为自己幻听，他停下动作问身下的人：“你说啥？”  
“我说进来！”姜承録捂住脸，自暴自弃地大声回答：“你他妈到底是不是个男人！”  
他几乎是下一秒就得到了这个问题的答案——高振宁掰开他的臀瓣，不容反抗地整根没入。他低下头寻找着姜承録的嘴唇，不出所料地又被这兔崽子咬了一口，与其说是吻，更像是打架，不过高振宁身下动作不停，姜承録很快败下阵来，双唇中逸出藏不住的呻吟。  
高振宁在姜承録精瘦的细腰下塞了个枕头，让他躺得更舒服点，他捞起青年的腿挂在自己腰间，对准刚才手指找到的敏感点用力肏弄。从这个角度看过去，姜承録刚好能看到对方进入自己的全过程，在视觉效果的加持下体内的进攻仿佛又凶猛许多，穴口泥泞一片，又刚才高振宁涂在那里的精液，也有他自己分泌出的清液，在抽插之下被打成了白色的泡沫。阴囊拍在会阴处，发出响亮的拍击声，还有顶弄时的水声，随着高振宁的动作越来越放浪的呻吟声，一股脑地灌进姜承録脑袋里，挤走他本就所剩无几的理智。姜承録觉得自己的下半身要被撞散了，神志也被撞出体外，他的肉体则沉沦于致命的触电般的快感无法自拔。  
“我不行了……慢一点，求你。”这是他今晚第一次说出求饶的话，高振宁之前说过他不知好歹，此刻似乎也没打算给他机会，抽插的力度反而更大了，每一下都重重碾在自己的敏感点上，酥麻就随着他的动作一波波扩散开，爽得他头皮发麻，双手揪紧床单，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
“宁……宁，太快了……嗯，不要了……”姜承録不知道他的全名，只听见其他人叫过他一声“宁爷”。快感的浪潮没过头顶，他像海难的幸存者在波涛间艰难地抓着一片浮木，只能抱紧高振宁，向他求救。他此刻已经不能仔细分辨高振宁在说什么了，无非是夸他下面紧之类的，因为连他自己都能感受到，每次后穴里的粗长抽出时内壁争相挽留，再顶入时又欲盖弥彰地推拒。  
姜承録用力仰起头，精液洒在他和高振宁紧贴的小腹上，他第一次仅靠后穴的前列腺刺激达到了高潮。高振宁被忽然痉挛咬紧的后穴绞得舒爽至极，用力冲撞几下后抽出阴茎，将白浊射在姜承録布满吻痕的股间。

姜承録的意识只维持到自己射精的前一秒，恢复意识时高振宁已经重新穿戴整齐，坐在床头椅子上翻看文件，制服扣子拉链系得一丝不苟。高振宁肩宽腿长，制服穿在他身上别有一番潇洒气度。他试着挪动一下身体，腰腹处像骨头全被打碎又重新拼接一样疼，黏腻感却已经消失了，看来是被清理过；床单换了新的，自己被蓬松轻柔的被褥包裹住，衣服整齐叠好放在枕边。  
“醒了？”高振宁的眼神还黏在手里的纸上，随手揭开保温桶的盖子，引人食指大动的食物分子争先恐后地扑出来，“饿不饿，起来吃点东西。”  
姜承録对他仍然没什么好脸色，只是犯不着和正大声抗议的肠胃开玩笑，因此扶着高振宁递来的手慢慢坐起来，自己盛了碗粥喝。  
高振宁托着下巴看他吃饭，见他把嘴里的东西咽下去，才抖抖手里的纸：“破坏计算机信息系统罪——原来你还是个黑客啊，我的小天才。”  
“嗯。”  
“那你是因为啥被抓进来的啊？”  
“我去年黑了几次LT公司的总服务器，后来被人发现，就起诉我了。”提到这件事，姜承録翻了个巨大的白眼。  
“你没事儿黑人家干嘛？他们怎么惹你了？”  
“LT家的网又贵又卡，去年我晋级赛最后一波团战直接被卡团灭，我一气之下，就搞了一下他们的服务器。”  
“他们的安全防火墙真的漏洞百出，所以我又给他们留了句话，只要一进维护系统就会自动显示并有感情朗读。”  
“什么话？”  
“贵公司的服务器，比你们的服务还要烂。”

姜承録喝了半碗粥，任凭高振宁好说歹说也不肯再吃，自顾自躺下睡了。高振宁拎着外卖袋子出门扔垃圾，遇见走廊里巡逻的愣头青，招手叫他过来：“99号姜承録，把他换到那个只有一个人住的房间去，和王柳羿住一个屋。今天打架受伤那个从医院回来，关他半个月禁闭。”  
“我记住了。诶对了老大，今天先动手打架那个姜承録怎么办，您审完他了吗？”  
“是别人招惹他，关一天禁闭得了。”  
“好嘞，我现在就带他去禁闭室。”愣头青闻言，拿出禁闭室的钥匙就往监狱长办公室走，要去提人，却没想到身后飞来一脚，被踹了个趔趄。  
“带着你的破钥匙给爷滚。”  
“哎，得嘞。”愣头青丈二和尚摸不着头脑，目送着老大回了办公室把门反锁上，一边琢磨着那个看起来文文静静的新人怎么得罪了老大要被他亲自监督着禁闭，一边拍掉身上的鞋印，揉着屁股转身回值班室去了。  
——Fin.

P.S. 关于蓝哥为什么也在：和喻文波恋爱后，因手机里保存了未成年人淫秽视频获刑3个月。


End file.
